Just a Little Bit Longer
by bentellsitlikeitis
Summary: Maybe Yuuri K isn't a nice as everyone thinks he is. Otabek knows this first hand but for some reason still can't let go of the man. This is just a one shot of a idea I couldn't get out of my head.


**A/N-This was just an idea I had swimming in my head that I just couldn't let go of. I'm labeling it as complete as a small one shot for now. I'm not sure if I want to try to build on this or not.** **Originally** **I had planned on making Yuuri a much darker manipulative person but I'm not sure if he came across that way. like I said it's** **defiantly** **finish for now since I don't have a lot of time to right but I might expand on this in the future. Or if** **someone else want to take off from here with the DarkYuuri/Otabek ship please be my guest just send me a message if you do because I want to ready it!**

Otabek smirked as he watched the blond Russian fall on the ice. He chuckled to himself as the blond's coach started and angry rant chewing the blond out. He couldn't catch all that was being said but he was pretty sure Yavok had caught Yuri staring at Otabek again instead of concentrating on his skating.

"It's not nice to laugh at the poor boy. Everyone knows he's love struck and it's all your fault." Otabek only grunted in response to the japanese skater. "Oh Beka don't be like that." Yuuri stepped closes so that he was side by side with the other man both leaning on the side of the rink seemingly innocent as they watched the other skaters.

"Maybe I wouldn't be like that if I didn't have to watch you get all cozy with that old ass man while I had to play nice with the child." The skater from Kazakhstan watched the other man with his peripheral vision as he waited for a response.

"Come on Beka, I talked all this through before we did this. I need Viktor to get back in the spotlight. He's knows so many of the right people. This is my chance, my only chance after what happened last year."

"Well last year was your own fucking fault. Maybe drinking so much the night before a competitions is so smart. And when I agreed to this I didn't realize I'd have to be letting what belongs to me fuck something else." Otabek clenched his fist, it thoroughly was starting to really piss him off watch Viktor put his hands all over his Yuuri.

"You don't ever have a problem with sharing-"

"When I'm calling the shots and I get to watch. I hate it that he thinks your his." Otabek finally fully looked at Yuuri. The man look like the perfect combination of soft subservience and strong dominance. He knew it didn't make sense but that was the only way he could describe it.

Yuuri straighten and crossed his arms, "What about you and the kitten? I have to watch that."

"I didn't ask for that to happen and I can't really say I'm taken now can I? Beside your having fun why can't I? I just want this to end. That over confident brat is always yelling and making my head hurt. I miss your quietness. Unless you're drunk of course but I even kind of miss that."

Yuuri sighed, "I miss you too Beka."

"Then dump that jackass wanna be coach and come back to me. You are a great skater. You don't need him to win."

Yuuri's heart clench as he looked at his pleading boyfriend. "After my disaster last year you know no one's going to take me seriously or even give me a second look. Viktor's my ticket. Please just wait a little bit longer."

Otabek ran a hand through his hair, "Seriously Yuuri?"

"I swear once this season is over I'm dumping that idiot for a real coach and my real man. I promise Beka. Just wait a little longer so I can get my career back on track please." Yuuri watch the stoic man stiffen up. "Beka," he pleaded in a whisper, "please you know how I feel about you. I love you. Please, just a little longer. For my career? For me?"

Otabek felt Yuuri's gentle hand on his forearm, God he missed that man's touch. He sighed in defeat, "Once Worlds is over this is done." The Japanese man nodded furiously, "Promise me Yuuri."

"I promise Beka, and after World's I'm going to make all this up to you."

The stoic man smirked, "I know you will."

Yuuri smiled and it was almost a good moment for Otabek, until he heard Viktor calling for the other skater to to practice. Then all he got was a hidden hand squeeze before he watched his Yuuri skate off to play make believe with the other man. His mood was soured again.

As he turned to leave he noticed the younger Russian at a bench pulling off his skates. He paused and thought for a moment before he spoke, "Hey kitten want to keep me company tonight?"

The blond looked up and smiled as he nodded his head, "Ok I'll be out by my bike waiting so don't take too long." He walked away before the blond could respond. He found something to fill his time while Yuuri was playing whatever game this was. He'd still be lonely even in the blond presence but at least he would be satisfied. He could stick it out for Yuuri, it was just a little bit longer.


End file.
